Ball's in your Court
by calzonaftw502
Summary: Arizona is Vice President of the United States of America, while Callie is the newest Supreme Court Justice. Can the two be together and still manage to keep their reputations in tact?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this, I really do. I want to be a Supreme Court Justice when I grow up so this fits. However, I have 0 knowledge about the legislative branch and how a law is passed so if someone is good at that and wants to help, I'm totally okay with that! My twitter is GiaLovesAdele, so please do help! Please leave reviews, I could use constructive criticism. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Vice President Robbins stood in front of the doors of the Supreme Court and smoothed out the blue fabric of her pant suit, ready to enter the building. She was fairly nervous, considering she was going to be meeting with the justices to discuss the law push on Gay Marriage. She had done this before, but she found that the justices commanded a certain level of respect that was different from the members of the Executive branch like herself. Before she was a vice president, she knew that by taking on the job she would face homosexuality, and being a lesbian, she would grow quite defensive and maybe even offended. When walking through those doors, she put her beliefs and her sexual orientation aside and walked in as Vice President and Vice President only.

"Hello Everyone." Arizona said, almost too nonchalantly. She was incredibly nervous, but tried to hide it by acting unexcited and tranquil. She had never denied being a lesbian, but it's not like she disclosed the information to anyone besides her closest friends and family. She was proud of who she was, but if she wanted to become President, she had to consider her strategy and what the people would think. She was sure people would rather vote for a straight democrat or republican rather than a lesbian democrat.

All of the justices turned to her and rose to greet her with a handshake. Chief Justice Grey, the most renown of them all, pulled her into a hug and began to speak. _Oh boy._ Arizona internally sighed. She almost hated to talk to the justice because she was completely conceited and only brought up how her daughter, Meredith Grey wasn't doing a good job as Senator because she wasn't focused enough on her job, and spent all her time with President Shepherd.

"Vice President Robbins?"

Arizona snapped back to reality at the sound of Justice Grey's voice. "Wha-What? I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"I was saying that Senators Grey, Bailey, Warren, Karev, Sloan, Yang, Hunt, and Montgomery along with Justice Torres will be late. Agents Avery and Webber will be here later as well to discuss you and President Shepherd's speech you will be giving at the Lincoln Memorial next month. Us Justices will only be here to speak about New Mexico and the disputes between the southern states."

"Thank you for informing me, Chief. I will get started as soon as the senators and Justice Torres get here." Confusion was written all over her face. _Who the hell was Justice Torres?_ She was pretty sure that she was new, the youngest Justice to ever be approved by the Senate. She had to be at least 33, but 38 at the most. Arizona was impressed; most of the other Justices were in their 50's, if not late 40's. Before she could further think about who Justice Torres was, she heard a knock on the door.

In walked Senator Miranda Bailey, holding the hand of Senator Ben Warren, the two having just married each other. She almost immediately threw her arms around Miranda, giving Ben a hug as well. "Miranda, it is so good to see you! I haven't seen you since the Inauguration. How have you been?"

"I've been good. There is something I would like to talk to you about later, when you aren't busy. Have you seen Justice Torres?"

Arizona laughed mirthlessly, leaving Bailey with a perplexed look on her face, confused as ever. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret. I have absolutely no idea who Justice Torres is."

Bailey's eyes widened and a huge grin plastered across her face. "How do you not? She graduated high school at the age of 13, and breezed through college and law school in just 4 ½ years. She graduated Valedictorian, and attended Yale for her undergrad and Harvard for Law School."

Arizona had to meet this Justice Torres. She could feel her cheeks turning red in arousal. The sound of this woman made her want to meet her now. Snapping back to reality, she realized Miranda had been staring at her. "Sorry Miranda, she just sounds like quite the woman."

"Yes, she is."

Avoiding further conversation, Arizona went to greet the other Senators that had just entered the room. Throwing her arms around her best friend, Senator Karev, she noticed Senator Sloan giving her a strange look. "Hey Blondie."

"Mark, for the last time, if you call me that again I will force you to call me Vice President Robbins and stop inviting you to the presidential dinners."

His eyes were filled with remorse, regretting it. When Arizona flashed him her inevitable smile, dimples on full display, his look softened a bit. He reached in and pulled her into his embrace, clearly shocking her.

Arizona went over to greet Meredith, Cristina, Owen, and Addison. She adored all of them. She kept getting asked if she felt okay because she couldn't seem to get her mind off of Justice Torres. She was in love with a woman she didn't even know. For all she knew, Justice Torres could be really ugly and unattractive and a complete bitch.

After 10 minutes, it was decided to start the meeting without Justice Torres. Arizona walked up to the podium and began to clear her throat, when she noticed everyone turning their gazes to the door. "Sorry I'm late."

Arizona's eyes darted to the beautiful creature in front of her. Her thick, black hair hung just above her cleavage, which gave her a very nice view. The woman was wearing a grey skirt with a grey blazer that hugged her curves beautifully and a pink shirt which revealed what seemed like miles of cleavage. Her tan legs were nice and long, looking even more sexy with her navy blue pumps. Justice Torres smiled, and looked up at Arizona. Their eyes locked, and both of them were lost in each other.

Callie looked at the woman before her. She had seen Vice President Robbins before, but she instantly knew that the pictures and videos did not do her justice. She never got to formally meet the Vice President, she had barely gotten used to her Chief Justice's overconfidence and obsession with her daughter's lack of job interest. She had to admit, the vice president was hot. Her hair was blonde, and her curls hung just above her shoulder. She wore a blue pant suit that showed off her cleavage, and although Callie couldn't quite see, she could tell the vice president had an amazing ass that she would've loved to see. She was getting aroused, which was _not good._

As much as both women would have liked to have thought that their eye sex with each other had only lasted a couple seconds, it didn't. Everyone was staring at the too, some with disgust, some with embarrassment, and some, like Mark Sloan who were laughing. Arizona was screwed and so was Callie. _Oops._


	2. Chapter 2

**Got so many followers and it's only been a day! Thank you guys! For the person who gave me the review about cheating, etc., I'm not planning on doing that. In this fic, I will keep the legal stuff pretty constant, but you all are more than welcome to suggest things. I'm not including Lauren Boswell, Callie with Mark Sloan (maybe friends but nothing more), a plane crash, a shooting, or Arizona going to Africa. This story will be pretty original which is why I WILL take ideas. So reviews are good, shoot them at me! Oh, and this government stuff I am talking about is correct like the branches' jobs and whatnot, but the situations with New Mexico and the states is completely fictional. Just letting y'all know. Enjoy this chapter x **

Chapter 2

_As much as both women would have liked to have thought that their eye sex with each other had only lasted a couple seconds, it didn't. Everyone was staring at the too, some with disgust, some with embarrassment, and some, like Mark Sloan who were laughing. Arizona was screwed and so was Callie. Oops._

The eight justices whispered_, _scrutinizing the two women. Arizona could feel a wave of anxiety passing through her, not exactly knowing what to do. Callie wasn't any different either, frozen in her place by the door. She was too anxious and preoccupied to further marvel the Vice President, and she gave her best friend, Miranda Bailey a look that said _"Bailey help a girl out!"_

Miranda gestured towards Arizona to start speaking but her head turned in shock at Callie when she reluctantly spoke. "I actually know Vice President Robbins! It's been a while, but we attended camp together a while back. It is so good to see you, Vice President Robbins."

Arizona's eyes widened with shock. She was astonished. _Why would she lie?_ False hope filled the blonde, and she was convinced that Justice Torres may like her, until she remembered that all of the justices were straight. _Damn._

Everyone believed her lie except Miranda and Mark. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Callie walked and sat down in the ninth chair that had her name on it, sending Chief Justice Grey an apologetic look. Chief Justice Grey cleared her throat and gave Arizona a nod, both coming to a consensus that they had done enough digressing that the meeting had become everything but professional. Arizona cleared her throat and began to speak.

"We all know why we're here today, to discuss New Mexico. Their current Same-Sex Marriage law doesn't say that same sex marriage is legal or illegal." She started to speak, and could already feel the homophobia that was circulating in the air above the table of justices. She smiled, waiting for someone to make a comment. Senator Grey made a gesture towards her and Arizona gave her her full attention, grateful to her for not leaving her in misery any second longer.

"I was speaking to Senator Stark yesterday concerning this issue, and him and the other republicans think that there should be a law to outlaw same-sex marriage. Because this isn't a law and New Mexico hasn't said whether same-sex marriage is legal or illegal, the outlaw can become a bill, and become a law if it makes its way up to President Shepherd."

Before everyone could take in what Senator Grey said, Justice Burke spoke up. "Is that even constitutional? I find it completely ridiculous for Senator Stark to even think of passing this law without considering the fact that we may have a unanimous decision to declare judicial review on that one. I disapprove of same-sex marriage just as the next justice, but I don't think this is constitutional to revoke this."

"I am not homophobic at all." The voice was so quiet everyone almost didn't recognize who it was who was speaking. A scared Justice Torres had just drawn everyone's attention to herself and immediately regretted it. She swallowed emphatically and began, "This would be unconstitutional. Although it technically isn't a law that same-sex marriage is allowed, repealing it would be unconstitutional to those who were informed they could marry a person of the same-sex and telling the rest of the population of New Mexico that they are no longer allowed to do so would be more than unconstitutional, that'd be politically disgusting."

All of the senators nodded in agreement, and Arizona could tell that the heat between Justice Torres and the other justices was only getting hotter. She was happy, because that meant Justice Torres may be a secret lesbian and she may have a chance. "So we are in agreement that repealing this would be unconstitutional? I have a feeling there will be a bill proposing the prohibition of Same-Sex Marriage in New Mexico."

"Yes, but it will never get anyway because it parades on the rights of people." Senator Karev could feel his face starting to turn red. He hated Stark, everyone hated Stark. Stark was the most close-minded, cruel Senator of them all. He dated Senator Kepner, Senator of Texas, but she left him because even she couldn't handle how big of an ass he was.

Chief Justice Grey spoke up. "The idea of this actually being a possibility is ridiculous. I think we've all made it clear that we will declare judicial review if this makes its way to President Shepherd and he just happens to sign it, which he won't."

"Maybe not, but Senator Stark can't actually be serious. Maybe we're missing a technicality thing here? No Senator will propose an unconstitutional law under these circumstances without checking to see if it's constitutional. For one, he didn't consult the judicial branch at all to see whether it was constitutional or not."

Arizona had had enough of the debates. "Thank you for the discussion everyone. I hope to see you all to discuss this more on Friday morning with Senator Stark and Senator Stevens. Good work everyone."

Everyone headed to leave, and Arizona gathered her papers. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see Justice Torres behind her. "Hey"

"Hey."

"I was just heading out; do you maybe want to get some coffee, catch up?"

Justice Torres looked as if she actually had to think about it. "I guess."

"You guess?" Arizona's eyebrows furrowed. There were people lining up for her, she was _hot._ It didn't occur to her that the Justice had been playing hard to get. Arizona was pretty sure that Justice Torres was straight, but she wasn't sure why she had lied about knowing her. She wanted to believe she had something with Justice Torres, but she realized she had only shared a 2 minute gaze with the woman and didn't even know her first name.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to." The young woman blushed, and gestured towards the door. "I took a cab, so is it okay if I ride with you?"

"That is more than okay."

In the car, Arizona decided to google Justice Torres. "Calliope?"

"What?" Calliope was taken aback by the way Arizona said her name. Forgetting that she hated being called that, and her wonder as to how Arizona knew her name, she answered anyway. "I'm sorry, yes Vice President Robbins?"

"We don't have to do that thing where we call each other by our titles when talking to each other, it's quite overrated", she held her hand out and firmly shook the brunette's, pretending not to be mesmerized by her touch, "You can call me Arizona, Calliope."

"I prefer Callie, but you can call me Calliope, I like the way you say it."

Arizona's cheeks turned vermillion. She cursed her face, for being so conspicuous. She wasn't out to the Judicial Branch let alone a huge chunk of the government, but she was sure she was drooling in Callie's presence.

"Umm Arizona?"

Arizona's mind flickered back to reality and she noticed she really had been drooling. "Yes?"

"We're here."

Both women exited the limo and entered the shop. Arizona ordered a cup of coffee and a cheese Danish while Callie ordered just coffee. When it was time to pay, Arizona reached in her wallet for her money. Callie started to stop her.

"No- let me pay." Callie insisted.

"No I asked you here so I'm paying!" Arizona said that forceful enough, but not too forceful that the brunette couldn't pick up on her playful tone.

They sat down and began to talk. "So, Calliope, that was quite the speech you gave in there." She didn't want to discuss it any more than she already had, but she needed to get Callie to admit that she was lesbian.

"Well, I just think it's an asshole thing to do, even for Stark. I know I'm a Justice and we kind of just stay neutral and don't have too many political opinions unless it's about something unconstitutional or when it comes to interpreting a law, but it's ridiculous. I am a huge advocate for members of the LGBT population and if someone decided to take away heterosexual marriage, the country would flip."

Arizona was startled by Callie's sudden anger. "I totally see where you're coming from. I don't get him either. It was completely unnecessary. We still have to deal with the southern states too." Not wanting to talk about it anymore, she changed the subject. "Are you dating Senator Sloan?"

Callie almost choked on her coffee. Her eyebrows rose and she let out a guttural chuckle, clearly amused by Arizona's question. Arizona looked a little hurt, so to save her some confusion and pain, she answered her. "No, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

Arizona let out a quiet sigh of relief, hopeful that Callie did not hear her. "Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?" Callie was secretly hoping that Arizona would just ask her out already, because it was obvious that she was gay. Judging by the question, she knew that Arizona thought she was straight so she played along.

"I was just wondering." She said that so nonchalantly, that it actually hurt Callie a bit, making her think that Arizona's flirting and glances were all in her head.

"Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope?"

"Would you like to be friends? Maybe hang out sometime? Get to know each other?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Of course, Calliope. I would love to be your friend." A smile was plastered across Arizona's face; she was secretly hoping that she would have more than a friendship with the young brunette eventually.

Callie got out a post-it and wrote something on it. "Here's my number, call me anytime."

"Will do, Callie. I will see you later."

When Arizona got home, Arizona ran to her room and collapsed on her bed and sighed heavily. "I love my job." What she knew she was really thinking was that she loved Callie. Content with the day, she was ready for a brief nap, and with that, she dosed off.

**I tried to get a bit of Calzona in here. I'm sorry if you don't like the government stuff, but I kind of needed it for the supporting plot. Plus, I'm taking suggestions. This was my longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading everyone! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie pulled up to the gate of her parents' house and let down her window. Felix, the security guard by the gate greeted her with a smug smile, familiar with the younger Torres. "Good Morning, Justice Torres, it's very nice to see you. Have a good day." She smiled thankfully, and drove up into the parking lot of her parents' mansion. It was the vastest house in Virginia. It was in the suburb of Virginia, just outside D.C. Her parents owned 25 acres of land, and a home with 9 bedrooms, and 8 bathrooms. Callie didn't invite friends to her home as a child mainly because they took advantage of her wealth if they knew she was the daughter of Lucia Torres, the most well-known lawyer in D.C.

She was there for a brunch with her parents. Usually she didn't visit twice in one week, but because she was in such a good mood, she decided to visit again. Her coffee with Arizona had been 2 days ago, and she could not wait for the next day, when she would get to see the vice president again. Having knocked on the door, she entered the home after being greeted by the maid, Colleen.

"Mija, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!" Carlos Torres said hello to his daughter, giving her a tight, warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. He stood at 6 feet tall, and could be quite intimidating if someone was meeting him for the first time.

Callie's lips curled into a smile and she rolled her eyes. "Daddy…I saw you yesterday!"

"I know mija, but it seems like your visits are becoming shorter and shorter because you're too busy being a hot shot justice and all." He was proud of his daughter, and wasn't afraid to admit it.

Before she had a chance to respond, Lucia Torres had entered the room. "Calliope! It's so good to see you. I was on a case yesterday, which was why I wasn't home to have breakfast with you."

"It's alright mama, really. How's the case going?" Callie did love being a lawyer when she was one, but unlike her mother, she found that defending someone in a room full of people and having that be on TV sometimes was nerve-wracking. She lacked self-confidence sometimes, even though she had made partner in a firm by the age of 28.

"The case is very…complicated. My client will not speak to me." She sighed. She had always been good about getting information out of clients, and she'd never shared information about them when her daughter asked, but this time there was absolutely nothing to tell.

"Mama, I'm sorry. You're the best in the country, I'm sure you'll get him to talk to you!"

"Thank you, Calliope."

Sensing that there needed to be a change in topic, Carlos decided to talk about something else. "So, Calliope, you seem to be in a very good mood…which only happens when you've met someone."

The vermillion blood rushed to her cheeks. _How did her father know her so well?_ "Uh…well…"She couldn't think of anything to say. She was unsure of how her parents would take it if she told them she was crushing on the vice president.

"Oh Carlos she's met someone!" Lucia practically squealed with excitement, happy for her daughter. "You're 33 now, it's time you settle down and give me a wedding to plan and some grandkids!"

"Mama…it's just a crush… It'll go away soon." She was sure it wouldn't go away soon, it felt different with Arizona. Talking to her was like she had known her for years. She couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful she found the vice president. Her baby blue eyes made it hard for her to resist getting lost in them, and cleavage was a whole another story.

"Calliope, we'd like to know who this woman is that you have a crush on." Carlos was a persistent man, and he had to make sure this woman had his approval before he let anything happen between her and his daughter.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Daddy, it's like you forget that I'm 33…"

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Regardless of age, you will always be my little girl. Now, please tell your mother and me who this woman is that you can't stop smiling about."

"It's…its Arizona Robbins."

Lucia Torres' mouth dropped slightly at the mention of the vice president. She had to make sure she had heard correctly. "Arizona Robbins, as in the vice president?"

"Yes, mama. That's the one. However, I'm not sure there are many other women named Arizona Robbins in the world, let alone named Arizona."

"Isn't she running for president in November?"

"Yes…."

"Calliope, what your mother is saying that by the two of you being together, it may hurt her chances of becoming president. We want to see you happy, but by being in a relationship with her, if the two of you are found out, it may cause unwanted attention for the both of you."

Not having a chance to respond, her phone beeped. She looked to see who the text was from and smiled when she saw that it was from Arizona.

_Dinner at my place tonight at 7? I'm sure you know the address. –A_

_I'd love to. Should I bring wine? Red or white? –C_

_White would be awesome. See you tonight, Calliope. –A_

Callie internally jumped for joy. Of course this was a friendly dinner that she was invited to but she was excited. She hoped it would lead to something more and that she would be able to inform Arizona that she was indeed a lady lover just like her. A flash of doubt crossed her mind, and she thought that maybe Arizona wasn't gay, maybe it was all in her head. Should she ask? Or wait for the vice president to admit it? What if she wasn't interested? Her parents soon ended her dubious thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"You're texting Arizona aren't you?" Lucia flashed a knowing smile.

"Mija, what is it?" Carlos had seemed disapproving and concerned earlier, but now he seemed optimistic that his little girl had finally found someone who could make her world worthwhile.

"Arizona wants to have dinner tonight at her place." Callie tried to hide how excited she was to see the blonde, although both her parents could see right through that.

"That's great Calliope…Not to burst your bubble, but isn't she straight?" Lucia was trying hard not to step on any toes, but the vice president had never given any indication that she was anything other than heterosexual.

"I'm unsure mom, but I hope I find out tonight?" She knew her mother had not been trying to burst her bubble, but she had. It made her almost not want to go over to Arizona's. She couldn't deny that when she walked into the meeting a few days ago that Arizona had checked her out. She also couldn't deny that Arizona seemed relieved when she told her she wasn't dating Mark. _Maybe I do have a chance._ "I love you two, but I have to go now."

Giving their daughter a hug, both Carlos and Lucia said their goodbyes.

Once at home, Callie realized that she was exhausted. Although her nerves threatened to keep her awake, she decided that a nap would be the best thing. She set her alarm for 6 and snoozed off.

Callie woke up and stretched. Refreshed and ready to shower, she realized the time. _6:30._ She panicked. That was only half an hour before she had to be at Arizona's. She quickly hopped in the shower. Feeling the soap lather in her hair, she started to think about Arizona. The vice president's cleavage filled her head and she wanted to give her core the attention it needed. Realizing where she needed to be, she rinsed off and decided to get ready.

Arizona was having trouble deciding what to wear. "Calliope will be over soon and I have no idea what to wear." , she said to herself. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a gold shirt that exposed a lot of her cleavage. _If she's gay, she'll like it._ She really hoped Callie was gay because she had already masturbated to the thought of the justice a million times. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm hot._ Before getting further invested in how hot she looked, she heard a knock on her door. She didn't rush because she knew that the secret service agent would let her in.

Callie looked to her left to see Arizona standing in front of her. She almost fainted right there, seeing a woman as beautiful as Arizona. She didn't mean to, but she found herself lost once again in her baby blue eyes.

"You look amazing." Callie flinched at the sound of Arizona's voice.

"Wha-What?"

Arizona frowned. She had misinterpreted why Callie said that, and assumed that Callie thought she was creepy.

"No, I mean, I didn't hear what you said."

_Phew._ "I said that you look amazing."

"Oh thank you, you look amazing as well." A dumb grin was plastered on Callie's face, mentally kicking herself for her word choice. _Amazing? She didn't just look amazing she looked __**hot.**_

Switching gears, Arizona led Callie to the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, I had the chef cook us something, because I am a horrible cook."

Callie chuckled. "Well, that means you'll have to let me cook for you sometimes because I make a mean chicken piccata."

Arizona's eyes widened. Sensing the look of panic on the other woman's face, she explained. "Chicken Piccata is my favorite thing to eat! I had the chef make it for us tonight because I thought it'd be nice to enjoy a meal with my favorite person!" Her heart raced as soon as she said the last three words. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Favorite person?" Callie was flattered, but she was going to have fun teasing the blonde. Little did she know, was that the blonde had tricks up her sleeve as well.

"Yes, you're my favorite Supreme Court Justice named Calliope Torres."

"Oh, thank you!" Callie's 15 seconds of pride faded away as she realized she had just been insulted. "Hey!" She went to grab Arizona and began to tickle her to death. She could tell she was ticklish just by looking at her.

"Ca- Caaaaaaalliopeeeeee- St-Stop!" She could barely speak in between giggles.

Surprisingly, Callie stopped and stared into Arizona's eyes. She was contemplating whether to kiss her or not. Before she could lean in and claim the blonde's lips, Arizona's oven began to beep.

Stepping around her, Arizona opened the oven and took out their dinner. She signaled for Callie follow her as she made her way to the dining room. Placing the pan in the center of the plate, she held out a chair for Callie to sit down in and took the white wine she had brought.

Soon after settling down, Callie took a bite of the chicken piccata. "Ooooh, this is delicious! Especially with the white wine!"

"I know that's why I picked it. It tastes awesome with the chicken."

"Really 'awesome'?"

"Are you making fun of my word choice, Calliope?" Arizona raised an eyebrow, clearly offended by Callie's insult to her perky vocabulary.

"Nooooo, not at all. It's awesome."

Arizona rolled her eyes and put the dishes in the sink. Following her to the living room, Arizona decided to make conversation. "I don't understand how some people can be so educated and still be so ignorant." She knew she was being risky with the statement, well aware that Callie knew exactly who she was referring to.

"Me neither Arizona, I don't understand it either. The most we can do is make sure that the Constitution is kept in mind and that we don't infringe on the rights of the citizens of America."

"You're right. Do you support gay marriage?" Arizona didn't want to just ask if she was gay, she wanted to pull it out of her.

"I absolutely do. Just because I'm a government official, does not mean I have the right to deny marriage to people just because they fall in love with someone of the same sex. I don't want you to think I'm speaking to you as a Supreme Court Justice, because I'm not right now. I'm just Calliope Torres, a person, and I support the marriage of two people who love each other and want more commitment to each other."

Arizona was mesmerized by Callie's words. _Why is she so perfect?_ Arizona noticed that her hand had made its way into Callie. Looking down, she became uneasy, thinking that Callie must've thought she was some creep, but Callie squeezed her hand to reassure her that it was consensual. She wanted to ask Callie if she was gay, but something was stopping her. She was too afraid to ask, and afraid it may be unprofessional.

"I know what you're thinking." Callie had decided to be bold and say what Arizona was not expecting her to say at all.

"You do?"

"I am a lesbian. In case you were wondering."

Arizona had died inside and gone to heaven. "I wasn't, but thank you for having the confidence to tell me, Calliope." She wasn't sure if she should admit her sexuality as well…

"You're welcome. I trust you."

"I trust you too."

"Do you really?"

Where had that come from? Did she think Arizona didn't trust her? What was this about? Then, it dawned on her. Callie totally knew that she was gay and she had been expecting her to admit it.

"I do trust you, Calliope. I've only known you for a few days, but I do trust you."

"I don't believe you."

Arizona had no idea where all the confidence had come from, but she felt herself lean in and press her lips against Callie's. The kiss became more hungry, and the Latina gave her tongue permission to enter her mouth. After what seemed like forever, the two women pulled away from each other.

"Wow…" Callie wasn't able to say anything else. She was at a loss for words. That was the best kiss she had ever had, and she found herself wanting more.

"I know."

"I should go."

"Yeah, you probably should."

Callie made her way to the door. Arizona opened the door for her and they walked out onto the porch.

"I had a wonderful time, Arizona. We really do need to do this again, but at my place. I have a meal to make for you."

Arizona flashed Callie her famous dimples which sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. "I had an _awesome_ time too, Calliope."

Callie leaned in and gave Arizona a soft peck on her cheek. Arizona blushed as she watched Callie walk off. In the car, Callie didn't play music because she was too busy freaking out over Arizona and what had just happened. She had decided that was completely content with her life. Well not _completely_, but she would be completely when she could say she was in a relationship with Arizona Robbins.


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me literally forever to write this. Writers block is a bitch. Thanks for over 100 follows! I love you guys x please leave reviews, my account is lonely. I apologize for any grammatical errors; I did not take this through the writing process. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Callie could barely manage to put two feet in front of the other. For once in her life, she was _nervous._ She hadn't been able to sleep the night before, wondering whether she should talk to Arizona or wait for Arizona to talk to her. She truly felt like a teenage girl, her stomach filled with butterflies. Walking down the corridor, she glanced up and noticed Mark coming her way. Pulling out her phone and pretending to text, hoping Mark wouldn't speak to her.

Not noticing the 6-foot-one figure in front of her, she dropped her phone when her body collided with his. "Callie… I've known you since we were teenagers, I know that trick and it doesn't work on me."

A bright red rushed to her cheeks. "Sorry Mark. I just know what you're going to say." As much as she loved her best friend, sometimes he made sexual jokes when she didn't exactly want to hear them.

"No you don't!"

"Try me."

"So, did you pound her cake? Or did she pound yours? Was it just a pound of cakes?"

Before he could wipe the grin off his face, he felt a pain on his arm as Callie punched him. "See, I knew you were going to say that! And to answer your question, no, we did not 'pound cakes', we just had dinner."

"Did you _just _have dinner or was there something else that happened that you're not telling me?"

Callie sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it when about to have a meeting with the woman, but she figured she could tell Mark. "We…kissed."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know, we just kind of left things and didn't talk about it. I know we have to, and it'll be difficult to be together because she's running for president this November, but I really want us to work and be together. Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

Mark hugged the Latina and pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Imitating her father, "I don't know mija, I don't know."

Callie giggled and jabbed her friend in the ribs. Their laughing came to a halt when they saw Arizona walking down the corridor on her way to lecture hall inside the White House.

"Hello Mark. Calliope," she greeted both of them, Callie unable to read her face. _Was Arizona mad at her?_

"Justice Torres, can you please join the others in the conference room while the Senators and cabinet meet in the lecture hall?"

Callie groaned at the sound of Chief Justice Grey's voice. Boring.

Upon entering the room, Callie heard Justice O'Malley reading a letter from a citizen of Maryland, complaining of the hostility between Maryland and the other states. She didn't _dislike_ Justice O'Malley per say. She just thought he was strange. He had dated Senator Stevens and his assistant Olivia, but always had a thing for Callie even though it was conspicuous that she didn't like him in that way.

…_.We feel disrespected by their refusal to associate with us during meetings and it has even gone as far as making excuses when our teams want to play their teams…._

Callie sighed. This was going to be a looooong day. She loved her job, but settling arguments between states was not something she liked to do, mainly because she'd rather be reviewing an actual case. She didn't understand how adults could be so immature.

After an hour of listening, the justices went home while Callie waited for Arizona. Coming out of the room, Arizona looked not only surprised but a little relieved to see Callie waiting for her.

"Calliope, you waited for me." Realizing that she shouldn't assume, her face was full of regret. "Unless you were waiting for Senator Sloan, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"No, silly, I was waiting for you. I was wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner with me tonight. Maybe talk?"

Arizona couldn't believe that the Callie Torres had just asked her to dinner. _Was it a date?_ She was suddenly very nervous and didn't know what she would say. By then, she realized she was probably taking too much time to answer. Her conjecture was confirmed by the sound of Callie clearing her throat, indicating that she was waiting for her answer.

"Yes Calliope yes, I would love to go to dinner with you tonight."

"I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Super!" She was taken aback by her choice of words. Arizona liked her perkiness but Callie gave off a bad-ass vibe, so she wasn't sure if she found her perkiness and complete happiness annoying or not.

Callie smiled at her use of perky vocabulary. Giving Arizona hug goodbye, she left, ready to go home and get ready for her date with Arizona. She stopped. _Was it a date?_ She was anxious, fearful that Arizona might tell her she didn't want to date her because she wanted to become president. Hopefully, Arizona would just tell her. It was just a little crush that'd go away in a week or so. Or so she thought.

Arizona was about to scream. It was 6:00 and she had no idea what to wear. She decided to send Callie a text.

_**Casual or formal? –A**_

Almost immediately, she got a reply. _**Formal –C**_

_**Wanna tell me where we're going? –A**_

_**A place with food. ;) –C**_

_**I see you've got jokes, very funny Justice Torres. –A**_

_**Well you know, I'm known for my sense of humor. See you in an hour. –C**_

Even a conversation as simple as that had Arizona's heart racing wildly. She couldn't believe she was so infatuated with a woman she barely knew. She made point not to get into any relationships, because of her presidential campaign, but Calliope seemed worth the risk.

Arizona decided on a blue dress that hugged her figure and was just above the knee, and a pair of silver heels to compliment the blue. Her hair was straightened with some sections tied back with a clip. She knew Callie would appreciate the way the dress revealed her cleavage and her ass. Walking down the staircase, she heard the doorbell. _Saved by the bell._

There stood Callie, in a black dress that hugged her curves. "Calliope…you look…awesome."

"Thank you, Arizona, you look _awesome_ too."

Arizona pouted, feigning hurt. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I am."

In the car, the two were silent. Callie's hand rested in between the two of them, next to Arizona's. She wanted to hold her hand, but was afraid that'd be too weird. Pulling up to the restaurant, she goes to open Arizona's door, giving her keys to the vale in the process.

Greeted at the door, the Italian waiter shows the two to their table. "This table is reserved for you both. I know you didn't come with agents, so I offer you Badja, our finest security guard."

"Thank you so much Olivier, I appreciate it." Arizona and Callie didn't like having protective figures around unless what they were doing was strictly business.

Callie pulled the chair out for Arizona and then took her seat. She pretended to be looking at the menu, when really she was just thinking of what to say to Arizona. She was unsure of whether Arizona wanted more or if they were just becoming good friends, but that kiss had confused her and she needed to talk about it; but she didn't want to just _ask._

Clearing her throat to initiate conversation, Callie was interrupted by Arizona. "Is something on your mind, Calliope?"

"Yes, actually… but I wasn't sure if we were talking about it or if we were just going to forget it ever happened or what."

"I don't regret kissing you, Calliope."

"You don't?"

"Not one bit."

"What does that mean then?" She was hoping Arizona would ask her on a date.

"It means that this is technically our third date, Calliope." She immediately regretted saying that. Although this was their 3rd time being alone together, that meant sex. She wasn't ready to have sex with someone she barely knew.

Not being oblivious to the panic in the blue eyes in front of her, she simply stated, "It's alright Arizona, calm down. I don't have sex until I feel I've come to a mutual consensus with the person that we're both ready. I'm not ready, you're not ready, therefore we don't have to do anything we're both not comfortable with. What do you say we continue to date and get to know each other and see what happens?"

Taking Callie's hand in hers, she made eye contact. "Calliope, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

A chill made its way down Callie's spine. She was mesmerized by this woman, and every time she called her by her full name her interest in her was further piqued. Arizona felt the same way, she wanted to know more about Callie, and suddenly she wanted to go back to her place and forget about dinner.

"Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"How about me go back to my place and skip the fancy dinner?"

"That sounds great Arizona."

When at her place, Arizona poured her and Callie a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, you can pick."

Callie was sure that Arizona had squealed and watched the blonde woman as she went over and selected _Snow White_ from a colossal of movies. "_Really?_ Snow White?"

"Hey- you told me I could pick! Do you not like Snow White?" Arizona pouted, making it impossible for Callie to insult her favorite movie even further.  
"No, sweetheart, this movie is great." Callie lied through her teeth. She was the badass of the justices. She wasn't out yet to them, but she was known as the justice who wasn't afraid of anything and had a bite worse than her bark. Suddenly, watching Snow White was completely worth compromising her badass reputation because she was watching it with _Arizona Robbins._

"I'm gonna head upstairs and change out of these clothes while the previews run, do you want to come with me and get a change of clothes as well?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Sure!"

Heading up the stairs, she was hoping she'd get to see more skin. Arizona gave her a Washington D.C. sweatshirt along with a pair of matching sweatpants. "Thanks, Arizona. Where can I change?"

"If you go into the hallway, it's the door across from you."

"Okay thanks."

Callie couldn't believe she was on a date with Arizona Robbins. She had always admired her, and watched her on t.v. even though it was always extremely boring. This was…this was _awesome._ Mentally kicking herself for her choice of words, she heard a soft knock on the door. _Shit._ She had been daydreaming about Arizona for so long that she hadn't put her pants on yet. Arizona walked into the bathroom and immediately saw Callie in a pair of red lacy underwear, revealing a ton of skin.

_Breathe Arizona, Breathe._ Her eyes couldn't get off of the woman's lower half, taking in what she could.

"Uhm Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"You're still staring."

Finally taking her eyes off the beautiful curvaceous woman in front of her, she handed her a pair of socks to put on. "I'm sorry."

"No, I don't mind at all, but we're probably missing the movie."

"Right."

When Snow White was in the woods with the Huntsman, Arizona slid closer to Callie. She knew what was going to happen, but this had always been the scariest part to watch. By the time the scene was over, she was in Callie's lap. Callie couldn't complain but she was in disbelief that someone who was so fearless in her everyday job could be so scared in person.

When the movie ended, Arizona got out of Callie's lap. "Sorry, Calliope."

"It's more than okay." Callie leaned in and captured the other woman's lips. Arizona kissed her back, and leaned into the kiss, letting out a moan.

The kiss grew more passionate, with each kiss, their tongues grew more hungry. "We should stop."

Callie frowned, knowing that Arizona was right. She threw her head back and yawned. "It's getting late."

Arizona glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 1 am. "Oh no, Calliope. It's too late for you to be driving home. Why don't you spend the night with me?"

"Are you sure we can handle ourselves?"

"Positive. Let's go."

Once in Arizona's bed, she was more than ready to sleep. "Do you want to cuddle?"

"I would love to."

Being the little spoon, Arizona pressed her butt to Callie's stomach. She turned around and kissed Callie's forehead. "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona, I had a great time tonight."

Content, they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the positive feedback x To the last person who reviewed, I am gonna have to disagree! Yes, I am speeding up the two's dating process, but I will definitely not speed up the two falling in love. I'm a sucker for fluff :P And, I appreciate your comments but I haven't started the plot yet. I haven't raised any real conflict, you haven't gotten to know either yet. I have so much in store for this fanfic, it's insane. So just trust me. Suggestions for the plot are always welcome! Opinions on a suicide? Attempted suicide? Cancer? Anything? Hit me up with ideas! Also, I'm messing with the judicial branch again in this chapter. Deal with it :P**

Chapter 5

Arizona woke up that morning, content, lying in Callie's arms. Kissing the woman in front of her, she whispered, "Good morning, love." and turned to look at the clock. _8 am._ "Calliope, don't you have a hearing at noon?"

"Yes, but I don't see why I can't make you breakfast and chat with you. I don't have to leave until around 9:30." She still felt like Arizona Robbins was a complete mystery to her. She knew her father served in the military, but she felt like she knew nothing about her. Arizona was a woman who kept to herself and was a very good judge of character so that the media only knew what she told them.

"Super! If you need to freshen up, there's a brand new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom across the hall, and some other hygiene-like things in the cupboard below the sink."

"Alright, thank you. I will meet you downstairs."

Arizona came downstairs licking her lips, taking in the delicious smelling aroma that was consuming her kitchen. "Calliope, this smells amazing. I might have to keep you around more, you could be of use when my chef isn't working."

Callie nudged Arizona and brought two plates over to the kitchen table. "I think we should talk."

Taking a bite of her delicious bacon, she couldn't help but moan. "Mmm…. About what?"

"About you."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I can't tell you everything in one sitting, but I can try to sum up my life I guess. Is that okay?"

Callie nodded and gestured towards Arizona for her to continue.

"I grew up in a military family, as you probably know. My father was a Marine, but now he's retired. He makes me call him Colonel and contributed to my authority issues. I got over them, but sometimes when President Shepperd is upset with me, I have to suppress the urge to cry," Callie felt her body warm; Arizona was so beautiful, "My mother was a pediatric surgeon until a couple years ago when she retired. She _loves_ children. I think the death of my brother, Timothy, made her lose some of her edge and love for her job. Being a part of a military family, I moved around a lot. I always had a lot of friends, and it broke my heart every time we moved but I grew to accept that my father had a duty to his country."

"Arizona… I am _so _incredibly sorry about your brother. Were you close?" Callie couldn't help but take the blonde's hand in her own and give it a tight squeeze to let her know that she was there for her and wasn't going anywhere.

"We were; he was my best friend. I miss him every day."

"I am sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay, Calliope. I'm ready to hear about you!" 

"Okay, I'm not sure where to start but here it goes. My father is Carlos Torres, he owns a bunch of hotels around the country and some in Mexico; and my mother is obviously Lucia Torres, a lawyer. I have a sister named Aria who is currently with her boyfriend in France. My sister can be very materialistic at times, but she's always been there for me and was the voice of reason when I came out to my parents."

"How was that for you?"

Callie thought for a second then decided to respond. "It was hard at first, but my dad realized that he loved me too much to lose me over something so silly. What about you?"

"My mom already knew. It was obvious. When I told my dad, he asked me one question. I was prepared for '_How fast can you get the hell out of my house?'_ but instead, he asked me, _'Are you still who I raised you to be?'_ at that moment, I knew that everything was going to be okay and that no matter what, my family would love me unconditionally and would _bend_ for me because I am their daughter. 20 years later and I can still say the same."

Immediately, Callie felt like she had known Arizona for what seemed like forever. Her mini-speech had brought on so many questions, but she didn't want to seem intrusive. "Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you known that you were a lesbian?"

"I…I never had boyfriends. I took to girls my whole life. I never really _knew_ I just followed my heart. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

Glancing at the clock, Callie realized that it was time for her to leave. As sad as she was to part, she knew she had to. "Arizona, I have to go."

"Oh no… I'll walk you out."

The two walked to the door hand-in-hand, not wanting to admit to each other how empty they immediately felt, knowing their hands would soon part and neither of them knew when they would see each other next. Arizona opened the door and closed it behind her and Callie. "I hope I see you soon."

Arizona's thumb was rubbing Callie's cheek. She knew she was being a little more affectionate than she should, but she didn't care.

"I hope I see you soon too. Call me later?"

"You bet."

Pulling the brunette into an embrace, she headed back into her home. _What am I going to do today?_ Arizona wasn't sure what to do all day without Callie. Talking about her parents really made her want to visit them. Maybe she would.

Callie's car pulled up to the Court and as she exited the car, a colossal of reporters were making it nearly impossible for her to hear herself think. "Umm… Can I help you?" _Lawyers don't say umm Torres, if you want to be a lawyer then talk like one._ The voice of

"Is it true that you are seeing Vice President Robbins?" _Is it true that you are seeing Vice President Robbins? Is it true? _The voice echoed in her head. She knew people were shouting at her demanding answers. Even though she saw a camera flash in her face many times, she was frozen. Defeated. All she could think about was _Arizona._

Arizona.

Pulling into the driveway, she got out of the car and walked up the house, knocking on the door. Almost as soon as she knocked, she was greeted by a petite woman she called her mother. "Hi, mom."

She came into the house and took off her coat. "Where's dad?"

"How about you say hello, Arizona? We never see or hear from you anymore. I know you're busy helping run the country, but you could at least give your only mother some love."

Her face turned red, embarrassed for having been so rude to her mother. She pulled the woman into her embrace and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry mom, things have just been so crazy lately."

"I know that sweetheart. How are things? Anyone special?"

"Mom…," she sighed, "You know that there's no one special, it's too complicated. If I want to get elected in a few months I have to be smart…" She thought she could tell her mom that with a straight face, but the thought of Callie made her smile like crazy and made her face visibly brighter than it already was.

"Zona…."

"What?" She tried not to sound agitated, but she knew that her lie had been obvious and she didn't appreciate her mother's prying. She just wasn't in the _mood._

"Who is she?" Barbara knew her daughter too well and was definitely not letting her leave before knowing who the mystery woman was that could make her daughter smile like that. She hadn't seen her daughter smile like that since…._Timothy._ It brought back sad memories, but also a sense of hope. Maybe she would get Arizona back, _completely._

"If I tell you, you cannot tell a soul. Not even Aunt Lorie." Arizona had trusted her mother previously with numerous things only to get teased about it by her mother's best friend a week later. But this, she couldn't risk it getting out because she'd _never_ live it down.

"Sweetheart, I promise. You have my word."

In her eyes, all Arizona could see was honesty and sincerity in her mother's deep blue eyes. She sighed. "Mom… I'm dating Justice Torres."

"Oh honey…", Barbara Robbins was speechless. Although her daughter's relationship with a Supreme Court Justice was not _ideal_, she supported her daughter no matter what and if she was happy, then she was completely supportive of the relationship. "I'm so sorry this country is so narrow-minded that you can't feel comfortable being with who you love."

Arizona's body stiffened and her muscles grew tense. _Love?_ She wasn't sure if she loved Callie or not. When she thought of her, her heart fluttered and her whole world seemed to stop when it was just her and Callie. Smiling at the thought, she remembered why she really came to her parent's house. Although her mother's advice was kind and helped, it was her father's advice she had wanted.

Her father had been a marine in the military all her life. Even though the man scared her to death sometimes, he was her best friend and knew she could trust him with absolutely anything. "Mom, you know I love you right…"

Sensing the need in her daughter's eyes, she laughed. "Sweetheart, I know you want to talk to your father. You two are something else."

Arizona thanked her mother for understanding and ran up the stairs to talk to her father. She made her way to his study and knocked on the door. She heard a firm, "Come in." and walked over to him. Giving his hand a firm shake, she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Arizona, how great to see you… I only saw you last year."

"I'm sorry dad, everything got so crazy with the campaign and being speaker of the house and…"

He cut her off. "Arizona, I'm just messing with you. Sweetheart, what brings you to see me?"

"Dad…I don't know what I should do. I'm still who you raised me to be, I am, but I can't help who I love. You taught me to love my country and put it before anything but I love someone and that love will devastate the country."

Arizona expected him to be angry with her, but instead he said the opposite of what was expected. "If you love her, then be with her. I haven't seen you happy since Timothy passed away. I can't begin to tell you how much it hurts me to see my daughter unhappy. When I saw you today, I wondered what was going on with you because I haven't seen you this bright in years. I love you, Arizona. It's not exactly the best situation, but you're strong and I have faith in you. May I ask who this woman is?"

For the first time in her life, Arizona saw her father feel. Not that he wasn't emotional, she just never witnessed him be emotional in front of her. She was used to him being tough and intimidating everyone who didn't know him like she did. She would never forget that. "Dad…it's Justice Torres."

Her father sighed. "Arizona… this is going to be hard for you. Are you sure you want to get involved with another government official 5 months before you may become president? I'll support whatever decision you make, but I don't want you to hurt when you don't have to. You do realize, that if you do this your career will suffer, right?"

"Daddy, yes, I do realize that. I like her a lot. She makes me happy, and if I'm not elected president then I'm okay with that because I'll have her."

"Okay, Arizona. Be careful, okay?" 

"Yes sir."

When she got home, she pulled out her phone and texted Callie.

_**Hey wanna hang out tonight? I miss you. –A**_

_**Can't. –C**_

_**That's upsetting. When can you? –A**_

_**Don't know? –C**_

_**Are you okay Calliope? –A**_

_**Dandy. –C**_

Was Callie mad at her? Arizona sat and replayed her past actions in her head. Deciding that she wanted to be there for Callie, she headed over to her house.

Making her way up the stairs, she thought she heard sniffles. To be sure, she quietly tiptoed to Callie's room. The now ajar door revealed a floor covered in Kleenex. Her attention was focused on the tissue until her eyes met with the red, puffy brown eyes before her. Almost immediately, she rushed over to hold the brunette in her arms.

"Oh Callie…" She pulled Callie into an even tighter embrace, kissing her forehead in the process. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Arizona…I'm so sorry." _Why was she sorry?_ Arizona didn't know what to think. _Had Callie cheated on her?_ It hit her that even if Callie had slept with someone else, it wouldn't be wrong because they weren't exclusive. Callie wasn't her girlfriend…yet.

"Callie…why are you sorry?" Arizona was growing more and more intrigued by the second. Although she was sympathetic towards Callie, she wanted her to stop crying and to answer her question.

"The reporters know about us. They saw us outside your house yesterday."

It all dawned on her. _Damn it._

"Then why the hell are you crying? It's my career that's on the line not yours." Arizona regretted her words as soon as she said them. Looking into the brown eyes, she watched as they filled with tears. "Oh Callie…I'm sorry. Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared you don't want to be with me anymore…"

That hadn't crossed her mind at all. She placed a finger on Callie's chin and gently pulled her head up so that their eyes could meet when she spoke. "Calliope, do you think that I'd really break up with you for my career?"

"…Yes." Arizona understood why Callie thought so. Politicians did anything and everything in order to win votes and be elected.

"Calliope, listen to me. I would never. When my brother died, I fell apart. My life changed completely. I stopped smiling, I stopped being me. You picked up the broken pieces and put them back together. I would like to be the first female president of the United States, but if I'm not that's okay. I have you. You are who I would like to see in my future. I could never pick a job over you, that's just silly."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. Now, are you going to sit here in bed moping or are you going to join me downstairs and dance it out?"

"It's 6. Too early to drink."

"We don't have to drink, we can just dance like crazy. Well, you can and I can stare at your ass the whole time." 

Callie took her pillow and threw it at Arizona, hitting her in the head. Arizona feigned hurt and pretended to cry. "Are you gonna kiss it better?"

Instead of vocally answering, Callie leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Kissing her again, the kiss turned hungrier, their tongues finding each other's and both passionately moaning into the kiss. Even though she initiated the kiss, she ended it, looking as disappointed as Arizona did.

"We should stop…and talk."

"I'm listening."

"What are we going to do about your career? You may want to still be with me, but I don't want your career to suffer because you were with me."

"Callie, I understand that completely. I will still run for president, and if I'm not elected then it just wasn't meant to be. I want to be with you more than anything. My career has come before everything for so long. You make me happy. I'm not going to let you go because of some career. To be honest, being president isn't my dream. I always wanted to be a surgeon." She couldn't believe she was admitting that. She didn't _hate _her job, but it's not like she thought running the country was rainbows and butterflies.

"Arizona, you are an amazing woman, you know that?" Callie couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found such an amazing woman. She was _awesome._

"Yes, Calliope, I do know that but thanks for telling me." Callie nudged Arizona's arm and got up to go downstairs to set up the sterio.

Arizona grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. The hug tightened and Arizona leaned in to whisper in Arizona's ear. _Everything will be okay, my love. _

Callie gave Arizona's cheek a soft kiss and headed downstairs to order pizza so that she could spend the night dancing and getting drunk with her girlfriend. She couldn't believe she was in a relationship with Arizona freaking Robbins. For once in her life, she was content with her life and relationship.

Arizona was about to meet Callie downstairs when she got a phone call from Agent Webber. "Hello this is Vice President Robbins speaking."

"The president has been shot."

Panic washed over Arizona. She could feel her heart as the muscle pumped blood through her body rapidly. She couldn't help but panic. As a vice president, she learned to stay calm even through a crisis. But _this_, this was something she couldn't stay calm about. "Wha-What happened?"

"There was a shooting at his conference in China. The shooter is in custody as we speak."

"Well is he alive?"

Silence dominated the conversation. Arizona was starting to panic even more when Richard had not answered her. 

Callie was curious as to what was taking Arizona so long. After ordering the pizza, she decided to head upstairs to check on her. Before she entered her room, she heard someone on the phone say that the president has been shot. She looked into Arizona and watched as the phone dropped to the ground. _Thud._


End file.
